


Take All The Courage You Have Left

by lukeinallhisglory



Series: Dan and Phil [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2010 Phan, Banter, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Phan Fluff, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:45:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9891182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukeinallhisglory/pseuds/lukeinallhisglory
Summary: The one where Dan and Phil are still getting the hang of things, but are undeniably happy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year :D (it's funny because it's been 2 months, but I'm a loser so this is my first post). I've been gone a while, and I'm sorry about that. This one was actually sort of hard for me to compose, but I hope it made it out of the rewriting blender still making sense.  
> Anyway...blah blah, don't own them...blah blah, fiction...blah blah their sexuality.  
> Title from "Little Lion Man" by Mumford & Sons. Duuude, this is one damn good fucking album, check it out.

I remember the first time that Phil told me he loved me. We’d been bickering, something about what movie to watch, or maybe whether or not to watch a movie at all.

“It’s so late, we can’t start a movie now!” Phil laughed, a little slap happy, a little too content to be wrapped in my arms, still at the stage where he was a little giggly just from touching me.

“Fine, you want to go to bed?” I offered, hand squeezing at his waist, stroking at warm skin.

“Are you going to come with me?” Endless blue eyes peered up at me, swallowing me whole and leaving me a complacent shell.

“Need me to, to fall asleep?” I wanted him to say something that would make me shiver.

He smirked, rolled his eyes, and then nodded, nudging up to kiss me softly. “I love you,” he murmured, nose pressed against my cheek, breath warm.

That was it. Electricity ran down my spine, fire and snow; pleasant in a way, but overwhelming. My stomach felt like it was trying to pull some acrobatics trick, but I couldn’t tell if it was succeeding or not. My thought process evaporated and I was kissing him again, harder and more urgently. I couldn’t differentiate between the fear and the immediate pleasure I felt from hearing him say that. I knew in hearing those words from him, though the final decision had yet to be made prior to this moment, that I loved him. In fact, I was pretty sure I had loved him since the first time I saw those soul swallowing blue eyes in person.

“Phil,” I murmured, because speechlessness was still a common state around him.

“You don’t have to say it back,” he blushed.

“I love you, fuck, are you joking?” I’ve always gotten obscene and somehow even brasher than usual when I’m flustered.

He giggled, embarrassed, unsure of what to say. “You’re sure?”

“ _Yes_.” I reached up, touched his face, and kissed him again for good measure. “God yes.”

“Come to bed then?” he murmured when I pulled away.

“Phil?”

“Yeah?”

“You don’t have to worry about me. I _do_ sleep.” I was just always resistant to going to sleep when his face was filling my computer screen, or on the last night of my visits with him.

“I worry that I’m going to lead to your death,” he grinned sheepishly at me.

“You will. I’m sure. But it won’t be because I’m staying up too late.”

“Hey!” He shouldered me, which resulted basically in him just moving even closer into me. I caught his lips again, grinning and feeling my hands shaking just a little bit when I reached up to hold his face. “Don’t think you can coax me into staying up just with your dirty little mouth,” he quipped, when I pulled away, breath a little hitched as I nosed along his cheekbone, pressing my lips to his temple.

Those words shot straight to my crotch, though he hadn’t meant them that way. He never did. “What?” I giggled.

“No! I didn’t mean that!” He laughed and wiggled forward to let me slip my hand under the back of his shirt to rest on the small of his back. I scraped blunt nails against warm skin, fingers nudging the edge of his jeans.

“You were saying something about my dirty little mouth,” I hummed, biting at his jaw.

“Come to bed and I’ll put it to use,” he murmured back, climbing over me, laying me out flat on the couch.

“Did you mean that one?” I teased, abandoning my hold on the small of his back to grab his ass.

“Shut up,” he rolled his eyes, leaning in to kiss me gently.

“I haven’t said anything.”

“Don’t have to. Your hands say enough.” I squeezed his ass and he smirked.

“What do they say, Phil?”

“You,” he poked my chest playfully. “Have such bad intentions,” he kissed me again.

“I do not,” I sounded a little more defensive than the playful tone I was going for, and he frowned just slightly.

“You just want in my trousers,” he teased, kissing along my hairline to punctuate a lack of aversion to this idea.

“And what do you want?”

“You. Doesn’t matter how. Doesn’t matter when, or where, or what else is going on. I’ll always want you.”

“What if I killed a man and blamed it on you?”

“I’d be livid, but I’d still need you.”

“And if I dumped you for David Tennant?”

“I’d kill him. No one else can have you.”

“I’d never fuck you if you killed David Tennant.”

“Fine, just for David Tennant we can delve into polygamy.” He started kissing my neck, fingers rubbing at my scalp.

“That’s sweet,” I practically purred, arching into him.

“Turning you on?”

“David Tennant, or you?”

“Either.”

“You are,” I grabbed at his hips and brought them down. “David Tennant was a joke. No competition, just you.”

“You’re such a kiss ass when you’re turned on.” He grinned.

“You’re a kiss ass all the time.”

“I just adore you,” his voice was softer and lower now.

“I adore you, just a lot more when you’re about to fuck me.”

“Doesn’t count that way.”

“Tell that to my dick.”

“Bed.” Phil climbed off of me and pulled me by the hands down the hallway.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so so much for reading. Every single person who reads this means so much to me. Please let me know what you think, as I'm the only person whose seen this so far, and it could be completely incoherent.  
> Check out my other stuff if you want to feel guilty and angsty, as that's the effect my writing seems to have on people.  
> Otherwise, stay cool.


End file.
